Sweet Potato Pie or Christmas Ham?
by RoboFoxtrot
Summary: Emma and Clay get to host the Bravo Christmas Party, unfortunately they get an unwanted visitor who threatens to ruin the whole night.


Preface

**Sweet Potato Pie or Christmas Ham?**  
Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/21818113.

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply Category: F/M Fandom: SEAL Team (TV) Relationship: Emma Hayes/Clay Spenser Character: Clay Spenser, Emma Hayes, Ash Spenser, Bravo Team and family Additional Tags: Fluff and Angst, Family Drama, Christmas Party, Secret Santa Stats: Published: 2019-12-16 Words: 4064 Sweet Potato Pie or Christmas Ham?

by RoboFoxtrot

Summary

Emma and Clay get to host the Bravo Christmas Party, unfortunately they get an unwanted visitor who threatens to ruin the whole night.

Notes

This fic is for LaserFocus 's secret santa prompt. I really hope you this is exactly what you were looking for and meets all your expectations.

Sweet Potato Pie or Christmas Ham?

Emma was practically shaking like a chihuahua with excitement. This year she was holding Bravo's Christmas Party and she was going all out. No expenses spared, ok maybe a lot of expenses spared but still it was going to be amazing. The best part of it all, she got to host it with Clay, as an official couple. Her father had been surprisingly quick to accept it, only took a few weeks rather than a few months.

Quickly parking her car, Emma sent a text to Clay letting him know she was back from the store and needed help with the groceries. A mere thirty seconds later Clay came bouncing out like a kid, nearly tripping over his feet to reach the car faster. Emma couldn't help the smile that overcame her face. After all that had happened the past year or so, this felt like a blessing from God, nothing felt more right.

"Were you able to find everything?" Clay asked opening the back door and grabbing all the bags.

"Yup, we're all set!" Climbing out of the car, Emma grabbed the last few bags before Clay could, smiling cheekily at his protests. "I can carry a few bags babe, now let's go before I freeze to death."

"But it's the season of giving," Clay whined, trailing behind her pretending to pout. "I'm trying to give you the gift of my strength to my lovely princess."

Nearly snorting with laughter, Emma smacked Clay on the shoulder, "Oh my god, that was so dumb."

"Yeah but it made you laugh though." Clay pressed a quick kiss to her lips before opening the door. "Now let's go make some amazing food. Personally I think I make a mean sweet potato pie."

Leading the way, Emma set her bags on the counter, waiting for Clay to set his down as well before wrapping her arms around his waist. "We'll have to put that to the test tomorrow but I'm pretty sure my Christmas ham is going to kick your sweet potato pie's ass."

"Oh, is that how it's going to be," Clay asked, pulling Emma closer, brushing their lips together slightly.

"Oh you know it," Emma replied, smiling against Clay's mouth. Dear lord she might just love this man and wasn't that a startling realization.

After losing her mother, Emma hadn't felt like herself. She hadn't been able to muster the will to sing in a long time, every time she tried all she could think about was how her mother would never hear her again, never go to a recital again. It had been a bitter pill to swallow, giving up on her childhood dream. The months following had been a struggle, she had felt lost without a dream to pursue.

Clay had seen how she was struggling had swooped in with an offer, telling her about a conversation he had with Naima recently. The children's ward had been looking for someone to visit the children dressed up as a Disney princess, maybe sing a little bit. It was an odd offer but still really sweet so she agreed. Her boyfriend thought she could be mistaken for a princess, that was really flattering and sweet. It's where her nickname came from actually, princess. Clay had started calling her that shortly after her first visit at the hospital.

Surprisingly Emma had enjoyed herself more than she initially thought she would. Seeing the smiles on those children's faces warmed her heart more than she thought possible and ended up leading her to a life changing decision. The joy she had felt for helping those children had been indescribable and Emma wanted to cling to that. She wanted to do something with her life that helped other people.

Following that revelation, Emma began searching for a career in the medical field. Nursing had been her top choice for awhile, Naima was a nurse and Emma had always really respected her. She had a lot of experience that Emma could use to her advantage, but it didn't feel quite right so she kept searching. That's when she saw physical therapy and just knew, that was the career for her. If she went into physical therapy then she might have a chance of helping people like her dad, Clay and the rest of Bravo.

From then on everything went uphill for her, it was like a fresh start. No one saw her as the sad daughter whose mom died and father who risks his life. She was her own person, with goals and dreams to achieve, someone with purpose. Not to say she wasn't before, but now Emma really felt like she was coming into her own, with Clay every step of the way encouraging her to reach the goals she had set.

"What are you thinking about so seriously princess," Clay asked curiously, running his hands underneath her shirt. His hands were rough with calluses but warm and comforting to the touch, not to mention a little bit hot.

Shivering at the light touch, Emma reached up to cup Clay's face, "Just that I love my life right now and how happy I'm that your here with me."

Clay gave her that adorable boyish grin, the one that made her heart skip a beat, leaning in and kissing her, smile still on his face. Just as he was about to respond a loud knock on the door drew their attention. Clay's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he looked over at Emma questioningly but she just shrugged. The knocking started again making Clay sigh before walking over and opening the door. "Really hope it's not your dad, not gonna lie."

Emma couldn't quite tell who it was but from Clay sudden tense stance it wasn't her dad and he definitely wasn't happy about it. "What are you doing here dad?"

Oh, that's not good.

A silver haired man pushed past Clay, ignoring the grunt of irritation from his son. "Just coming to see you and wish you a merry Christmas, although it appears your busy right now, maybe tomorrow would be better?"

"Come on in then, I don't mind at all," Clay whispered under his breath sarcastically. "Sorry, but I'm getting spun up later tonight. Emma and I are trying to spend my last few hours together, alone, if you don't mind."

Well that was a lie, not that Emma blamed him, she didn't want Ash there either. Everytime Clay talked to his father in anyway, whether a phone call or in person, Clay would become withdrawn. That shit didn't fly with Emma. She fixed a glare onto her face as Ash seemed to examine her from top to bottom, gross. He raised an eyebrow at her, she repeated it back to him.

Clay gestured to the still open door, hoping his father would just leave them alone, unfortunately he completely ignoring his son. "Little young for you isn't she?" The condescending tone he used grated on Emma's last nerve, clearly Clay agreed if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"That's really none of your business, now please, just leave." Clay was visibly restraining himself from being manhandling his father out the door on his own. Thankfully Ash got the message on his own, not that Clay was being secretive or anything but Ash seemed kinda dense about things like that. Or maybe he didn't care, either way Emma still didn't like him.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave you to it." Ash almost made it completely out the door but stopped at the last second, turning around for a second. "I'll call you in a week, see about scheduling a dinner between all of us. I'd love to really get to know your new lady, quite the beauty."

That totally didn't give off any creeper vibes, nope not even a little bit.

"We'll see about it." And with that Clay slammed the door behind his father.

"He was something," Emma commented carefully. She wasn't quite sure how to approach this subject yet. Clay absolutely hated talking about his father and from the few things she's heard that made absolute sense.

"Yeah, sorry about that, about him." Clay rubbed the back of his head nervously, walking over to Emma again giving her a small kiss. "Should probably start putting groceries away and get on that cooking. I don't know about you but I've got a bet to win."

Emma allowed the change in conversation, smiling devilishly at Clay, pulling him back when he went towards the kitchen. "Bring it on, you're about to get your butt kicked, Christmas style."

"We'll see about that princess. Now onward! To battle!" And with that Clay ran towards the kitchen and started unpacking everything. "What do you want to make first, since both of our dishes need to be made tomorrow."

Walking over to Clay, Emma looked at the ingredients spread out before her. "Hmm probably the chocolate Christmas trees, or maybe we should start on the ice cream first."

They had spent the last few nights scouring the internet for christmas recipes and dishes. When Emma said she was going all out for this party she meant it, go big or go home. Thankfully Clay was fully on board with throwing the best damn party Bravo had ever seen.

Clay contemplated their options for a few minutes before clapping his hands as he finally came to a decision. "We should so the ice cream first, since that has to go in the freezer over night."

They both went to work, Emma getting everything they didn't need at the time put away while Clay gathered all the utensils they needed. It didn't take long for the ice cream to be ready to go in the freezer. Taking advantage of Clay's back being turned, Emma grabbed an ice-cube, melting it in her hands. She then snuck up behind Clay, making sure not to laugh and quickly shoved her freezing hands up the back of Clay's shirt, reveling in the very unmanly shriek she got. Knowing Clay was going to retaliate, Emma took off towards the bedroom, laughing as she heard Clay sputter and run after her. God, she really loved her life.

Clay stood in the kitchen looking out at his family, smiling to himself. It was amazing he could say these people were his family. For so long he'd felt alone, especially after his grandparents died but now having these people he finally felt like he belonged. His gaze traveled slowly across the room, landing on Emma. She was standing next to her father and Sonny, laughing and smiling without a care in the world. God, she was so beautiful. Especially right now, light catching her just right, making her eyes sparkle and hair shine. It sounded really cheesy but God, was it true. Clay was going to marry that woman one day.

Clay felt someone's hot breath against his ear, "You've got that goofy smile on your face again, is it because of Sonny?"

Whipping around, Clay saw Davis standing behind him, smirking. Davis enjoyed sneaking up the guys and scaring them, Clay was pretty sure it was a hobby of hers. "Of course it's because of Sonny. Have you seen him? Most beautiful man ever, in fact we've decided to elope, adopt 17 children, and name them all Sonny Jr."

Lisa was trying to keep from laughing so hard her face started to turn red, "That sounds beautiful. I'm sure you'll make a great mother." Unable to hold her laughter in anymore when Clay made a look of great disgust, Davis started laughing so hard she nearly cried. "You should see your face right now, priceless."

Pouting, Clay turned his back to Lisa, pretending to be offended. "I'm sensitive and you ma'am, are being very mean."

"You might just be a little bit ridiculous, you know that right?" Lisa asked, smacking Clay's shoulder with her fist. "But as your friend, I feel the need to inform you that tonight's food was very tasty but also very extra."

"No, we're winners, not extra and you're just jealous we're so amazing, unlike you." Clay wrapped his arm tightly around Lisa's shoulders, effectively trapping her arms and preventing another smack from her. Taunting Lisa was always a gamble with your physical health, but there was safety in numbers and Clay was going to take full advantage of his very full house. "We should go join everyone else."

"They can't save you forever Clay," Lisa taunted, allowing Clay to lead her over towards the rest of Bravo and family.

"No, but they can for the next few minutes at least, and when you taste the desserts that have been prepared, you'll forgive me." Quickly letting go of Lisa, Clay situated himself next to Emma. He wrapped an arm around her waist, reveling in the feeling of her warm body pressed against him.

Lisa went to stand next to Sonny, eyeing Clay before addressing Emma. "Emma your boyfriend was being mean to me but he did mention desserts to save his ass and now I'm wondering where the hell they are."

Laughing lightly, the sound was like music to Clay's ears, Emma looked over at the clock. "It might be time to bring the desserts out, just don't try the sweet potato pie, Clay made it."

Sonny let out a hollar of happiness, drowning out Clays shriek of indignation. "Excuse you my sweet potato pie is amazing, you're just jealous I'm going to win."

Jason looked between the two lovebirds, he hates it when they made bets. Generally turned out bad for him somehow. "Win what?"

"Oh, just whose Christmas dish is better. Which of course, is mine," Emma stated matter of factly.

"You wish, my pie is too die for."

"So is my ham, and you can't possibly tell me that these guys are gonna pick vegetable pie over meat?"

Clay gasped dramatically, placing a hand over his heart, "You take that back right now!"

Throwing his hands up in the air Sonny started to loudly chant, "Pie, pie, pie, pie!"

Looking down at Emma victoriously as the rest of Bravo started to chant along with Sonny, Clay gave her a cheeky grin, laughing slightly when she pinched his side. Throwing her hands up Emma relented and started towards the kitchen with a huge grin. "Alright I'm going, hold your horses you savages. Coming to help Martha Stewart?" She asked giving Clay a look of "you better".

Bouncing over towards Emma like an excited puppy, Clay took one of her hands in his gently giving it a kiss, "Of course, princess." The smile he received was well worth the payback she'd enact later.

Tonight had been going amazingly, everyone having fun, laughing together, joking, and eating good food. Honestly, it was like a dream come true, everything was perfect and it didn't seem like anything could ruin it. Of course, that would be when right when everything went to shit. Good job Clay, you jinxed yourself.

Clay's door started shaking with the force of the loud banging coming from the other side. Everyone in the room got quiet and looked over at the door curiously.

"Who the hell is that?" Sonny asked. He went to open the door, ignoring Clay's cry not to. Right as he unlocked the door, it slammed open, smacking Sonny in the face and revealing an angry and ragingly drunk Ash Spenser.

It felt like Clay was dunked head first in a body of freezing water when he saw his father standing there, panting like a raging bull. This was it, everyone was going to see just how bad Ash really was. They'd see exactly who he was related to and realise Clay wasn't worth the effort to keep around if this is how he could turn out. Worst of all Emma would know. How could he expect her to stick around if she had to deal with his father, how could he expect Jason to let her? Clay wasn't worth that type of stress.

"Well look at this, what a nice wholesome Christmas party between friends and family, except for your father. The one you told yesterday that you'd be spun up today." Ash stumbled slightly as he approached his son, ignoring Sonny's hand that had grabbed his shoulder. "Don't touch me or I'll have your job."

Clay could feel his hands start to get sweaty and his stomach clench tight, knowing that Ash was only getting started with his drunken tirade. Emma drew in a sharp breath, her hand tightening on his arm as Ash got right in Clay's face. He really hoped she wasn't scared.

"Obviously that wasn't true, but you never could tell the truth could you Clay? Bet it was a relief for your grandparents to be free of you, you obviously don't know how to show any respect. I mean after everything I've done for you, taking you back in at sixteen, getting you into the seals and DEVGRU. Is this is how you thank me? By lying to my face? All so you can pretend for your little whore's family?" Ash snarled.

Clay's face beat red hot with humiliation and his breathing started to accelerate with panic. He could see out of the corner of his eye the reactions from Bravo, they looked pissed and were slowly starting to walk towards the group. Emma had started to shake beside him, gripping his arm even tighter. The dread continued to build in his stomach until he looked visibly ill.

A smile of satisfaction covered Ash's face at the reaction Clay gave him. "I hope you didn't think you actually managed to earn your spot on-"

Ash's tirade was cut off by a loud slap as Emma shoved herself in front of Clay, face nearly purple with anger. Her entire body shook with rage as she got right in Ash's face. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! You come here on Christmas when you know we don't want you here and start running your fucking mouth like the drunk piece of shit you are! Saying blatant lies?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Ash screamed back at her, starting to bow up with self-righteous anger. Clay immediately wanted to place himself back between the two, worried what Ash would try and do. He should have given Emma credit though, she didn't back down or look scared for one second.

"I'LL TALK TO YOU HOWEVER THE FUCK I WANT! GET OUT!" Emma gave him a slight shove, taunting him into doing something.

"I'm going to-" Ash raised his fist slightly.

"GOING TO WHAT?!" Emma gave Ash another shove, knocking him on his ass this time. He struggled to get up in his drunken state. "Your going to hit me? Press charges against me? Go ahead! No one will respect you, a retired Seal who got smacked by a nineteen year old girl and ran to the cops like a bitch! Save yourself the embarrassment and just GET OUT!"

Emma stood there huffing with anger, hands clenched down at her side while glaring daggers at Ash. Finally after getting his footing Ash managed to stand up, glaring back at Emma but deciding against retaliating. He noticed everyone surrounding him with threatening looks, and decided it was time for him to leave. Although he stopped right as he reached the doorway, in a near deja vu moment.

"This isn't over," Ash threatened before finally turning tail and leaving. Thank god that nightmare was finally over.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH," Emma shrieked, trying to run after him but thankfully Clay managed to grab her before she could. He held her flush against his body, preventing her from pulling free.

"It's over princess, he's gone," Clay whispered against her ear, holding tight and just trying to breathe himself.

This wasn't how Clay imagined Emma reacting to his father in any scenario he had thought of. Honestly, he had underestimated Emma's ability to tear someone a new asshole when pissed. He could feel her heart racing against his chest as she struggled to calm herself down. His princess was a little spit fire.

Bravo stood silently around each other, waiting for someone to break the awkward silence. Thankfully Sonny came to their rescue. "Damn girl where did you learn that type of language."

Naima calmly walked to the kitchen sink, grabbing a bar soap before passing it to Emma with a teasing smile. At that, everyone started laughing, even Emma started giggling.

"That's my girl!" Jason cried, throwing his hands up in celebration.

"She takes after me," Lisa yelled, jokingly.

"Excuse you, I'm taking full credit for this," Sonny sputtered. "Who else could she have learned to kick ass like that from?"

Sonny and Lisa continued to argue, as the rest of the team and family just watched and smiled. It surprised and warmed Clay's heart at how easily they ignored the nasty things Ash had accused Clay of. Although he still felt the weight in the pit of his stomach.

As if sensing his discomfort, Emma turned around and tightly held his hands in hers, before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Don't let your father try and ruin Christmas for you. You worked hard to get where you are and we all know that and no one is judging you by the words he says. Nothing he could do or say is going to chase any of us away, certainly not me."

Loving Emma had never been easier than in that moment and Clay was pretty sure he'd loved her since their first date. She was everything he could dream of in a woman smart, independent, beautiful, kind, and loyal. He really was going to marry her one day.

Smiling dreamily down at her, Clay returned the kiss, ignoring the guy's fake gagging and the women's coos. "Emma didn't learn that from anyone but herself."

"Ugh, stop with the sap already." Sonny scowled, keeping his face scrunched up in fake disgust.

Emma rolled her eyes at Sonny's antics, "Calm down you big man baby."

Clay started smirking at Sonny, purposely giving Emma another kiss just to taunt him. "Yeah calm down Sonny."

Brock stepped forward calmly, "I don't mean to interrupt a good "Taunt the Sonny" moment but I'm pretty sure we used to be talking about pie and I'd really like to get back to that."

"I'd like that too," Jason said, scrunching his face up at the public display of affection happening in front of him, the one involving his dauhter.

"Fine, let's go have some stupid pie." Emma huffed nudging Clay in the side, "Ready to lose our bet?"

"Oh you wish, princess." Clay joked, poking Emma in the side before running away from her.

Shortly after everyone had a slice of pie with some homemade ice cream, Clay stood up addressing everyone. "I just want to say I'm sorry to everyone. I know this isn't something you wanted to deal with and I swear he had nothing to do with me getting into DEVGRU."

"Don't feel bad, this wasn't your fault. We know Ash is an asshole through and through, it's why we call him Ashole." Trent informed Clay.

"Yeah man and we all know how much of a liar he is, the damn hypocrite. Everyone knows how hard you worked to make it where you are. That was you, not your father and we never doubted you for a second," Ray chimed in.

One by one everyone reassured Clay that they weren't angry and no, they didn't believe the bullshit Ash spewed, they were just glad Emma handled it like a badass, Sonny's words. Finally Clay was able to stop them and get a word in.

"Ok, ok, I get it. You love and support me. I really appreciate it." He looked down at his feet, blushing slightly at their affectionate words.

Clay clapped his hands together suddenly ending the sappy moment and reached down to pull Emma up beside him. His hand gripped her waist, fitting her perfectly next to him as he smiled at his family. "Now that that's all said and done, it's time to ask the question of the night."

Emma broke out into a smile, looking out at their family. "So sweet potato pie or Christmas ham?"

Afterword

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
